superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men (1952) Credits
Opening Logo and Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men" *Color by Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *With the Voice Talents of: **Richard Todd as Robin Hood **Joan Rice as Maid Marian **Peter Finch as the Sheriff of Nottingham **James Hayter as Friar Tuck **James Robertson Justice as Little John **Martita Hunt as Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine **Hubert Gregg as Prince John **Elton Hayes as Alan-a-Dale **Anthony Eustrel as the Archbishop of Canterbury **Patrick Barr as King Richard **Anthony Forwood as Will Scarlet **Bill Owen as Will Stutely **Hal Osmond as Much the Miller **Louise Hampton as Tyb, aged nurse of Maid Marian **Richard Graydon as Merrie Man **Michael Hordern as Scathelock **Bill Travers as Possie Man **Clement McCallin as The Earl of Huntingdon **Nigel Neilson as Merrie Man **Lou Gerson as the Narrator *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook, Harold J. Steck *Film Editor: Lloyd Richardson *Assistant Directors: Mike Holoboff, Rusty Jones, Lloyd L. Richardson, Ted Sebern *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Story Editor: Charles Palmer *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Copyright MCMLII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14882 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Musical Score by: Scott Bradley, Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Bob Hilliard, Don Raye, Gene De Paul, Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestration: Joseph Dubin *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Story And Styling: Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Ted Sears, Lance Nolley, Eldon Dedini, Tom Oreb, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Layout: Don Da Gradi, Al Zinnen, Ken O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, John Hench, Glenn Scott, Xavier Atencio, Sual Bass *Background: Ed Starr, Claude Coats, Art Riley, Brice Mack, Ray Huffine, Ralph Hulett, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place *Character Animation: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo McManus, Charles A. Nichols *Effects Animators: Josh Meador, Don MacManus, Gorge Rowley, Blaine Gibson *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Chuck Downs, Ken Southworth, Ken Walker *Ink & Paint: Eve Fletcher, Jeanne Lee Keil, Carmen Sanderson, Val Vreeland *Inker: Beryl Kemper *Checker: Buf Nerbovig *Painter: Betty Stark *Writers: Lawrence Edward Watkin, Ken Annakin *Producers: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby *Directors: Robert Clampett, Tim Burton *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Famous Studios Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G